Ai no Kakera
by EverythingIsMagic
Summary: Shards of Love. An InuYashaxKagome fanfic collection done for various livejournal projects. All genre, all rating, all InuKag. Shard Seven Up: Photograph.
1. Theme: Perfect Blue

Those of you who frequent livejournal may have heard of the community "30 kisses." It's a project where you claim the pairing of your choice and write a fic for each of the thirty themes presented in the user info. (These themes are taken from Japanese fan sites where they engage in similar projects.) Only one person can have each pairing (it is all fandom, not just "InuYasha"), and by some absolutely awesome opportunity, I was able to snag InuYasha/Kagome. So, this will be a collection of thirty fanfics of varying lengths featuring said pairing. Some of the themes are a bit unique, and you'll see that as it goes on. I hope you enjoy this collection as much as I think I'll enjoy writing it.

****

Ai No Kakera

Shards of Love

An InuYasha/Kagome '30 kisses' Collection

By Kelly O'Connor

#1

Perfect

(Based on the theme 'Perfect Blue.')

* * *

To everyone else, it was nothing more than a well. Creaky wood and unstable edges, vines snaking up its waterless and unkempt walls. Or elsewhere, nothing but a passage to nowhere hidden within a dark humid hut in a modern shrine.

Youkai and human passed by it, unaware of the magic that lay within its hidden depths.

A magic shared only by two.

Upon their entrance into its ink black depths, the well became another thing entirely. Not old, rickety or ignored.

But _perfect._

For InuYasha it had brought him salvation, another chance at life via a girl who slipped into his life through a wrinkle in time.

For Kagome it had jump-started her maturity, giving her a bright new outlook on living through a boy who the world had all but forgotten.

Their own clandestine place.

As always, they'd take each other's hands as the lip of the well came into sight. Stepping upon, the threshold, the Miko and Hanyou would flash each other grateful smiles before together plunging into the shady abyss.

And for them it changed, color filled their vision as they found themselves floating hand in hand through a snatch of a world unknown. The passage that led them to each other was blue: luminous, _perfect._

_Perfect blue._


	2. Theme: In a Good Mood

This is actually the third piece I've done for 30kisses, but I uploaded one as a separate one shot. If you're curious, it's called "Equivalence" and is story id: 2339079. Thanks.

**Infectious**

_Based on the theme "In a Good Mood"_

By Kelly O'Connor

* * *

She was in a good mood. He could tell by the spring in her step and the genuine smile on her face. It was easy for him to read Kagome's moods, likely easier than it was for most anyone else. Although granted, that didn't always mean he heeded her warning signs when she was teetering on irritation.

As per usual, InuYasha was curious as to her current frame of mind. She'd just returned from her era, willing and without any argument. No,_ "I have a test!"_ Or even, "_Come on can't I eat dinner first? You can eat with us…"_

So she was in a really good mood, and he found it slightly unnerving. How to approach her? Whether he wished to admit it or not, InuYasha did not wish to spoil her mood in the least. So… how? _Keh, don't act like myself?_

The cool grasses of late winter in the sengoku jidai tickled InuYasha's bare feet as the pair walked through the meadow the well resided in.

"So… Kagome…" He ventured warily.

"Neh InuYasha," she turned on the balls of her feet towards him, arms crossing behind her back and grin never leaving her lips.

The teenage boy leapt back momentarily, twitching in nervousness.

"What's… going on?" He asked.

Kagome blinked. _That _wasn't usually a conversation starter she heard from InuYasha.

"What's going on with you?" She retorted, in the mood for some friendly banter.

"Bah, nothing while you were gone," he grumbled and folded his arms across his front.

"Do you ever do _anything_ when I'm gone?" Kagome stifled a giggle.

Taken aback, the Hanyou narrowed his eyebrows. "Nani? Of course I do!"

Eyes sparkling, the teenage girl inquired further. "What?"

InuYasha gritted his teeth. Good mood? More like drunk.

"I… guard the village and stuff."

"Miroku-sama told me that you usually just sit on the roof or on the fence outside Kaede-baachan's hut all day."

_Damnit Miroku._ "I… sit on the roof so I can see better if anything's coming, all right!" He reasoned lamely.

"Uh-huh…"

Frustration and embarrassment finally getting the best of him, InuYasha snapped. "Why the hell are you in such a good mood?"

Tapping her finger to her chin, Kagome explained. "Because… I passed my test."

"Keh!" InuYasha griped, "You've passed tests before and never acted _weird _like this."

"But it's not just any test…"

"Ehhh?"

Kagome giggled. "It was a test called an entrance exam. It's the reason I've had to take so many tests this year."

"So does that mean no more tests?" The Hanyou exclaimed. Not that he particularly minded following her to her era from time to time, but it just wasn't half the fun if Kagome was at school. Not that she knew that of course.

"No, I'll still have tests."

The two of them sighed in unison.

"But not near as many. It also means in a few months I'll be transferring to another school."

"So…?" InuYasha raised his eyebrows.

"Neh InuYasha! It's a really big deal," she clarified, exasperated by his lack of enthusiasm.

"Huh?"

"It determines my future in my era. It's like winning a really big battle," Kagome attempted to put it into words the naïve boy would understand.

"Future?" He singled out, feeling slightly awkward.

Kagome placed her hand upon his shoulder in a lighthearted manner. "Well, besides the inevitable future of putting up with you of course."

"Keh!"

"You know I'm just kidding," she reassured him and moved her arm down, linking it with his. Returning the gesture, the couple began their walk from the meadow the well laid in.

"So… less tests?" InuYasha ventured once they'd made their way to the dirt pathway leading to the village.

"Yes, less tests." Kagome elucidated, quite pleased with that situation herself.

"Hmph, good at least with you here more often I'll have something to do," he slipped out under his breath.

Kagome's head snapped up and he gave InuYasha a victorious smirk. "So you really _do _do nothing when I'm not here?"

Eyes widening, InuYasha searched for a defense. "No, that's not what I meant!"

"Well then what did you mean?" She tightened her grip on the boy's arm and noticed a blush seeping across his cheeks.

"I meant… uh…" he was desperate, "what I do is none of your business!"

Kagome just laughed, and despite knowing he'd been defeated, InuYasha couldn't help but let a smile cross his face as well.

Good moods are infectious after all.


	3. Theme: Our Own World

**Box Full of Memories**

_Based on the theme "Our Own World"_

By Kelly O'Connor

* * *

_What do you give a woman who's given you everything?_

It had been twenty years, to the day. The anniversary of their initial meeting had fallen on Kagome's birthday, making the exact date difficult to forget.

Not that he had even the smallest inkling of desire to do so…

His world was drastically different from what it had been those two decades ago.

The sengoku jidai was a memory, a childhood home left behind in favor of something foreign and new.

The well house lay abandoned and dusty, the time slip having sealed itself off years before.

His trusty Tessaiga had become little more than a rusted blade mounted upon the living room wall. As a now ordinary human man, he had nor the ability nor the need to wield it any longer.

Growing up meant moving on, moving forward.

InuYasha was no longer a teenager, but a man who'd come into his own. He had a family, although one child proved enough for the couple. He resided over the shrine, for although Kagome was the breadwinner for the family, someone had to maintain the ancient Shinto grounds during the daylight hours.

And he had the maturity that could only be gained from experience… and love.

Mostly he had Kagome, the one who'd given him all of those things.

Birthdays had come and birthdays had gone. As he'd grown more accustomed to her era, he'd begun to purchase Kagome more 'conventional gifts' for holidays. He'd done so this year as well, but twenty years seemed a special anniversary to him.

InuYasha wished to give her something more.

The hall storage closet was filled to the brim with boxes, but InuYasha would have sworn that half of the contents of said room those must have consisted of dust. Letting out a hearty sneeze, the dark-haired man sifted through the contents of the boxes. _I know we stuck that shit in here, but that was forever ago so it could have been moved…_

The clank of an item hitting the floor interrupted his musings and he leaned down to investigate what had fallen.

Wrapping his fingers around the object, InuYasha felt a smile creep across his lips.

Dull claws and round beads pressed into his palm as he rolled the long-removed rosary across his hands.

Pinpointing the box the rosary had dropped from, he slid it open the remainder of the way.

There was a uniform, the last one she'd worn in middle school. The one she'd worn when everything had come to an end; when they'd defeated _him_.

It was smattered in stains, many of rather grisly origins. Blood, dirt, and grime dotted it's originally pristine white surface.

However, despite the unpleasant battles that the two had engaged in, in spite of of the anguish and tragedy that they encountered, InuYasha had no doubt Kagome reminisced fondly of the days she wore that fuku.

Those days had brought them both so much more than nightmares and sorrow. It had given them their own ideal world in each other.

The road to happiness had never been a simple or painless path, but for them it was well worth the journey.

Pressing some wrinkles from the uniform, he placed the rosary on top of it and picked up the box. InuYasha stepped out of the closet, shutting it behind him. In the brighter light, he could see that the green and red fabrics were notably faded.

But that didn't matter. This would be _perfect._

_What do you give a woman who's given you everything? _

I'll give her… our memories.


	4. Theme: Kilohertz

For more information on the game _'Kagome-Kagome'_- go here: http / www. wot-club. org. uk/ Inuyasha/ namet. html (remove spaces)

**Namesake**

_By Kelly O'Connor_

**_Theme #17- Kilohertz_**

**_

* * *

_**  
The mid-afternoon sunlight bore down on InuYasha as he entered the village, an armful of vegetables he'd gone to retrieve in his grasp. He'd try to deny it, but the hanyou enjoyed the days their group rested in Kaede's village. It was a welcome change from their constant battle against Naraku. This was one of those days. Upon entering the town, his eyes met with a group of children, standing in an obviously organized circle.

Upon further investigation he noticed that in the center of the circle was Shippou, barely visible through the bodies of the much taller village children. They circled around him in rhythm to a verse they sang. Outside of their formation stood Kagome, humming along to the music as she tapped a pencil on the pages of her arithmetic book.

It was the song that caught InuYasha's attention. Or rather, one word of the song.

Kagome…

Once the verse ended, Shippou stepped up from the center of the circle and joined the gaggle of children. Another little boy took his place within moments.

Eyebrows furrowing, InuYasha was thoroughly confused. It appeared to be a game, but what kind of game would involve the name of a girl from the future?

Said girl raising her voice in his direction interrupted his musing.

"Neh InuYasha, you want to join in?" Kagome inquired, seemingly amused.

"Keh, no," he grumbled, nearly dropping his vegetables in an attempt to cross his arms.

She didn't question him further, just smiled and went back to her schoolwork.

Kagome was not in the least bit surprised, when only moments later she found InuYasha crouching next to her. She looked up.

"Oi… what are they doing?" He asked, curiosity piqued.

"Playing a game I taught them."

"About you?"

She laughed. "Not about me, but it's what I was named after. It's a children's game Mama loved when she was young."

Ignoring the cacophonic chanting, he gulped. "Can you… sing it?" A light blush crossed his cheeks as he spoke.

Kagome pinked as well. "I… uhh… sure." Placing her math book down, she cleared her throat. Her eyes wandered to the ground as she began, nervousness getting the best of her.

_Kagome, Kagome, _

_When does the bird inside the cage come out? _

_At dawns and evenings._

_Who is in front of the back where a crane and turtle slipped and fell?_

InuYasha's face scrunched a bit, avoiding the thought of how much he enjoyed hearing her sing. "What the hell is it about?"

She breathed a sigh of relief, pleased that expression of discontent wasn't directed at her performance. "I don't know actually."

Glancing to and fro as if to make sure no one would hear him speak but her, the boy placed a hand upon her shoulder and gave a half-smile. "Well… I like it."

Kagome's mouth formed an 'o' and her cheeks darkened a bit. Placing her hand upon his, she beamed. "Thank you InuYasha."


	5. Theme: Something Desired

**Note:** I dropped the 30-kisses InuxKag claim, but have now picked them up at IY-no-kakera, another claims community. I'm going to use this collection (formerly for 30-kisses) to house the short fics I'm writing for that claim. _Epoch Dawning_ (my new serial fic. Do check it out!) is being used for the claim as well (a chapter a theme), and _Domestic Bliss_ was also written for the community.

**Title:** No More Interruptions  
**Theme:** Set #1, Theme #35, "Something desired"  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Word Count:** 471  
**Summary:** Inuyasha was beginning to feel like someone was playing a very elaborate joke on them... Reference to Chapter 494- _The Two Worlds_. If you haven't read the chapter though, it shouldn't really spoil you.

* * *

"Does it always make that sound?!" InuYasha grumbled and pulled away, exasperated. 

Kagome turned her face in the other direction, cheeks flushed. "Huh?"

"That... ring-y noise."

"The phone? Yeah... I better go get it." The disappointment in her voice was difficult to miss.

_If it isn't the "phone" it's her family, or Miroku, Sango, and Shippou in my world._

It had taken him enough courage to do try and do it the first time, when Souta had so abruptly cut in. The moment couldn't have been more perfect, and for once he had actually felt confident enough to try.

_I am getting so damn tired of this! It's like everyone is playing a joke on us. _

With resolve in completing the task he'd attempted several times before, he lifted her off her feet, cradled her in his arms, and jumped out her bedroom window.

Kagome kicked her legs and glared at him as he leapt across the shrine grounds. "Neh, InuYasha. I need to get the phone."

"Keh, the phone can wait!"

She didn't reply. He was right, of course. It wasn't as if _she_ wanted to answer the telephone either.

Landing in the branches of Goshinboku, Inuyasha situated himself and gently placed Kagome down across from him. _No phones, no one to interrupt. Finally..._

"Umm... InuYasha?"

Kagome's voice snapped him to attention, and he made eye contact with her, his face heating up as he considered what he was about to attempt. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward. However, he didn't move more than a few centimeters before hastily pulling back.

It just wasn't the same now. Every time they'd been oh-so-conveniently interrupted before, it had been a perfect moment. At _this_ moment, his hate for telephones knew no bounds.

It was then that he noticed a smile beginning to cross Kagome's lips. If he were to peg the mood of it, he would say mischievous. InuYasha gulped.

"This really just isn't working out for us, is it?" There was an ironic mirth to her tone.

InuYasha just shook his head.

"I'm sorry about the phone and my family, and all the like," she said.

"Oi, it's not like I was..."

"Does this work for an apology?" His excuse was interrupted as Kagome's lips pressed against his. Eyes wide and cheeks crimson, InuYasha took a moment to register a response.

_Kagome..._ His eyes slid closed and he wrapped his arms around her center, careful to maintain their balance.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Kagome gave him a knowing grin. "I thought you could use some help."

InuYasha just blinked, looking quite dumbstruck.

"And while I can't do anything about my family or Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, and Shippou-chan, I can do one thing..."

"What?" InuYasha finally managed to speak.

"I'll ask Mama to get us an answering machine."


	6. Theme: Growth

**Author's Note:** This IS Kellychan85. I changed my handle because the old one was bugging me a bit (I've wanted to change it for a long time for various reasons). I'll probably make note of this in a couple more updates but well… here I am. Written for _shattere_ on livejournal (another Holiday gift fic) and posted with my iynokakera InuKag claim.

**Theme: **Forty-four- Growth  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
.**Note:** Takes place a bit less than halfway through the manga, probably right before the Shichinin-tai arc.

**Reflections by Moonlight**

The firelight burned brilliant orange and red, offset by the golden autumn moon, which shown full in the sky above their campsite. Fallen leaves crunched below InuYasha's bare feet as he stood up to add another log to the fire. The crackling of the leaves and the fire, along with the steady breathing of his sleeping companions, were they only sounds in the night. With autumn had come declining temperatures, especially as the season had lapsed into what Kagome called "late October." It still wasn't terribly cold, but InuYasha could feel the chill descending more every night.

Kagome had recently lugged a thicker sleeping bag, this one filled with down, through the well with her_. Although she still insists on wearing that damn clothing of hers_, InuYasha thought, referring to her skirt. After replenishing the fire, InuYasha leaned against the bottom of a tree trunk and was beginning to slip into sleep himself when a whimper from Kagome interrupted him.

"Inu…Yasha," she began to sit up, eyes bleary. Puzzled, he scooted over to her sleeping bag. "Sense a shard." Kagome yawned heavily.

"Oi, you can sense shards in your sleep?"

Kagome laughed; sleep still thick in her voice. "I don't know. Maybe I wasn't quite asleep."

"Which direction is it? I can take care of it." InuYasha placed his hand instinctively on the hilt of Tessaiga.

Her brow wrinkled in confusion, "I don't… sense it anymore."

"Eh?"

"Not at all," she paused and an ironic smile passed over her features. "In fact I haven't sensed it since I woke up."

InuYasha looked puzzled and then crossed his arms, "Keh, you mean you dreamt it?"

"Guess so," she placed her arms behind her and leaned back on them. "But I'm sort of glad I woke up."

"We'll have to wake up early tomorrow though."

Kagome shook her head. "True, but don't you think this is the first time we've been alone in a while?" She glanced around to her sleeping companions. "Well not entirely, but they're not awake so…"

InuYasha nodded and felt his cheeks redden when Kagome switched positions and placed her hand on top of his.

He couldn't pretend he wasn't enjoying her attentions, but he also couldn't get the image of the rest of the group waking up to see them together out of his head. "Wanna go for a walk?" InuYasha thought, quite at the same time that he asked.

Kagome's eyes widened a bit, "Eh? Sure!" She stood up and grabbed her bow, as was habit, and the pair stepped away from their sleeping companions and into the open forest. The starlight and the incandescent moon provided enough brightness to illuminate their way.

"Aren't you cold?" was the first thing InuYasha asked once they were far enough from the campfire.

"A bit," Kagome stretched her arms and rubbed her legs, warming them with the friction, "but only at night. That's why I brought a thicker sleeping bag."

The boy nodded. He considered giving her his fire-rat coat, but decided against it when he realized it would do little to help her goose bump covered legs.

"It would be nice to have more time alone," InuYasha intoned, tentative, as if unsure of voicing the sentiment. "Back when we did, you and me…"

"Didn't really get along," Kagome finished the statement and they both sighed, as if frustrated at themselves for getting off on a bad foot. "I don't blame you though."

"Keh, well… it was sort of my fault though," InuYasha looked a tad ashamed, although his face was turned so Kagome couldn't make out his expression.

"You had your reasons," she placed a hand on his shoulder.

InuYasha looked as if he wanted to retort, likely about how he felt his reasons were not all that justifiable, but decided against it.

"It's in the past anyway. It doesn't matter," Kagome answered his unspoken response. She looked completely genuine; InuYasha could make out her features perfectly in the golden light of the moon.

He found himself overflowing with gratefulness towards her forgiving nature. She really hadn't held his early unpleasantness against him at all. _I tried to hurt her… on purpose_, he clenched his eyes shut at the thought. _She should have hated me._

"Kagome… did you ever… dislike me?" The question came out before he could register it, although he softened hate into dislike, as if he couldn't bring himself to say it regarding Kagome.

The girl looked shocked at his query but bit her lip in thought. "I don't really remember," she replied after a few moments. "When I think back on when we met, it's with the perspective of what I know now. I can't really say _did I dislike him_? Because my mind tells me _No of course not, it wouldn't be fair considering what he's been through_."

"Kagome there's really no excuse for how I acted…"

Kagome shushed him with her hand and continued. "But I think that I must have seen something more there, something better, worth being patient for, beneath it all. After all, why would I have agreed to travel with you otherwise?"

InuYasha's heart swelled. The fact that even through all the unpleasantness, the rudeness, the insults and their most horrible first meeting, Kagome could see the good in him he had tried so hard to hide, was something he could formulate no spoken reply to.

"Kagome…"

They were both glad they had left the campsite when he proceeded to grab her hand off his shoulder and turn to wrap his arms around her, hands tight around her back. Kagome closed her eyes and smiled contentedly as she embraced him back, not quite sure why her words had caused such a spontaneous burst of affection, but extraordinarily glad they had taken this walk.


	7. Theme: Ornamental Hairpin

**Author's Note:** The first of the holiday gift fics I'll be uploading. This one was written for xgrenade on livejournal. 

**Japanese Glossary:**  
_Kosode_- A traditional jacket/top worn by both men and women. Think the shirt Inuyasha wears under his red fire-rat.  
_Hakama_- Very wide legged pants that tie at the waist. The wide legged pants several characters wear in the series are hakama. Some tie at the bottom like Inuyasha and Naraku's. Others are open like Jiichan's. Inuyasha is wearing open-bottomed ones in this fic.  
_Kanzashi_- A hair ornament used in a traiditional Japanese hairstyle.  
_Kakuni_- Japanese braised pork dish.

**Photograph**

By EverythingisMagic

Inuyasha had been confused that day, when Kagome brought him to her world in a rush, face flushed as she frantically glanced at the 'clock' she kept in her backpack. "Oh my, look at the time!" she'd shouted exasperated. "Mama wants us to be ready at five, and it's already four. Both of us… we're a mess!"

He didn't ask when she grabbed his hand, dragged him to her bathroom and asked him to take a shower (after teaching him how to use the taps, he'd never done so without Souta there). Inuyasha had garnered few details about what they were doing that night. It was a 'special occasion.' There had been something mentioned about something called a 'fodograf' that just bewildered him.

Whilst he came back upstairs, he found a pair of navy hakama, a kosode, and a matching hari. As Kagome darted from the room to take a shower herself, she explained to Inuyasha where he could find everything he needed to get ready. Once she'd left, he quickly slipped off his clothing and pulled on the clothes provided. The kosode was white and plain, but the navy-colored haori was warm and well-made, nicer than his normal clothing. He used Kagome's brush and her mirror, and pulled his back into a low ponytail.

Inuyasha frowned, still unsure as to why he was dressing up in the first place. Quite some time later, Kagome came back into the bedroom. His breath caught in his throat as he surveyed her appearance. She wore a kimono in the palest of green, flowers dotting it, and an obi cinched around her waist, flaying out in a bow behind her. Her hair was pulled up in a bun, a delicate kanzashi of bloom and ribbon holding it in place.

He turned away with a blush. "You look… really nice."

Kagome beamed. "Thank you Inuyasha. You do too. In fact…" Her cheeks pinked. "Ah never mind. Let's go down to dinner. Your hair should be dry by the time we finish, so that will be perfect."

Everyone was dressed in their very best when they went down to the dinner table. Souta and Jiichan's clothes were identical to Inuyasha's, and Mama Higurashi wore the loveliest of pale violet kimono. She served them a meal of kakuni, and she was noticeably pleased that everyone enjoyed it.

Mama Higurashi doted on Inuyasha, talking about how handsome he looked all dressed up and how happy she was that he came. He took it all in, smiling politely at her the whole time and trying to hide his embarrassment.

Jiichan related a few unbelievable stories about things he'd seen creeping around the shrine. He was apparently worried that the well could be allowing things to slip through. "You two need to be more careful," he said. "Perhaps you should seal the well somehow so it only works for you pair." Inuyasha wasn't shy about admitting he didn't believe the stories, and Kagome told him as kindly as she could that maybe he should get his eyes checked. Souta just stifled laughter the entire time.

"All right, all right!" Mama exclaimed once everyone had finished their meals. "We'd better get outside and do this before the sun goes down." They left the dishes on the table, and Souta and Kagome promised to do them later at their mother's behest.

"I'll get the tripod and meet you outside, Mama," Kagome volunteered. She nodded and Souta, Jiichan, Mama, and Inuyasha walked out the front door.

"Um," Inuyasha finally spoke up, "what exactly are we doing? Kagome was in a big hurry and… didn't have time to explain or something."

Mama began to laugh. "Oh I'm so sorry. I thought you knew. Every year we take a family photograph on the birthday of Kagome's father…"

"But Kagome's father is…"

"He passed away three years ago," Mama intoned, wistful sadness seeping into her voice. Souta squeezed her hand. "But we always got the photograph when he was alive, so we thought he'd appreciate it if we continued after he…"

He was truly embarrassed to ask the next question. "What's a fodograf?" Inuyasha queried.

"Has Kagome never taken a photograph of you?" She blinked. He shook his head in the negative. "We'll have to fix that! I'm going to send a camera back through the well, so I can get pictures of all of your other friends as well."

Souta stepped toward Inuyasha and cut in. "A photograph is a way you can take a picture of something, like a painting. Except the machine does the painting for you."

"Oi uh, I think I understand but…" He lowered his voice, "why do you want me in the painting with you?"

"Because it's a family photo," Kagome cut in. She'd silently made her way out the door with a large device. It must have been what she'd called the 'tripod.'

"Everyone deserves to be part of a family." Mama smiled at him and gingerly placed her hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha turned to her and his eyes widened, the unspoken thank you clear in his expression.

The camera was setup within a few minutes, and Mama was positioning everyone in the most ideal manner for the photograph. They stood in front of the Goshinboku, which was the place they'd always done the picture, but Kagome found it more appropriate than ever this year. Souta and Jiichan, the two shortest, stood in front. Mama and Kagome stood behind them and flanked their sides. The tallest of the group, Inuyasha, was placed in the middle between Kagome and Mama and behind Souta and Jiichan.

"You have to smile for the camera, Inuyasha," Kagome elucidated. "It's the thing that takes the pictures. It will capture your expression, so you want to look happy." Inuyasha nodded.

Mama ran from her spot and quickly set the camera to take the photograph, darting back in time to regain her position. Kagome elbowed Inuyasha lightly and he smiled. The camera went off and the photograph was taken.

"Eh? Where are the pictures?" Inuyasha wondered after they'd taken a few more, just in case one or two didn't come out well.

Souta snickered and stumbled towards the door, running back inside. Kagome lips quirked into a smile. "We have to develop them. We take something called the film somewhere and they create the photos from it." Inuyasha scratched his head. "Mama should have them ready in a few days, and then you can see it!"

Mama, Souta, and Jiichan had all gone back inside now, leaving the young couple alone, the evening sun setting behind them.

"Kagome…" He closed the distance between them and stood next to her.

"Huh, Inuyasha?"

"Why… did you invite me to be in the photograph?"

"Because I wanted you to be and because my family wanted it too." She shrugged and gave him a warm smile.

He shook his head, fighting his nerves. "But a painting with your family? I'm not part of your family. We're not…. married or even betrothed."

Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder and he turned his body towards her. The two were face to face. "Do you think that, somehow, when two people get married, when a ceremony is performed, that it just happens that they become family? Don't you think that it happens naturally before that, maybe… sometimes?"

Inuyasha gulped and closed his eyes. "Keh! I mean… how should I know?"

"You are important to me," Kagome ventured, her face flushing. "You are important to my Mama, my little brother, and even Jiichan."

"Kagome…"

"And you belong with us. You belong with our family, if that's where you want to be."

He reached around her and pulled her toward him, crushing her to his chest in a deep embrace. "I want to be… wherever you are."


End file.
